Sick Day
by goldfishie1
Summary: Wee!Sam is sick. Dean hates to leave Sammy when he is sick, but has to go to school. Sammy has a mother figure taking care of him.


Sick Day

"Dean, when you finish your cereal, you can go sit with Sammy till your ride to school comes." Dani" smiles tiredly. She had been up most of the night with a sick Sammy.

"Can't I stay home with Sammy? He needs me." Dean gives Dani his puppy eyes.

"No, Dean. You need to go to school. Nice try though. Sammy is staying home because he was sick all night.

"I still want to stay home anyway." Dean mutters. "I'm done. Can I sit with Sammy now?"

"Go ahead Dean. If he's sleeping, don't wake him up."

Sammy is laying on the couch with a towel over his pillow, and a towel on the floor beside him with a small trash can on top of it. He is covered up with a fluffy blanket. When Dean gets to him, Sammy is whimpering in his sleep.

"It's ok Sammy." Dean whispers while petting Sammy's hair. "I'm here."

"Deeeaan" Sammy whimpers and opens his eyes. He looks at Dean with tears in his eyes, "Don' feel good, De."

"I know Sammy."

Suddenly Sammy moans and reaches for Dean.

"Hang on Sammy. Let me get Dani." Dean moves closer to Sammy and grabs the trash can. "Dani, Sammy's throwing up again!" He yells.

Dani comes running into the living room with a damp washcloth and cup of water. She sees Dean supporting Sammy as he throws up in the trash can. She reaches for Sammy and wipes his forehead with the washcloth before placing it on the back of his neck. "It's ok buddy." She tells him. Dean keeps on rubbing Sammy's back. When Sammy is done, Dani wipes his face off and has him rinse his mouth out. Sammy is sobbing the whole time and it just about breaks Dean's heart. Dean holds him, comforting him, while Dani cleans up the mess.

They get Sammy settled down in time for Dean to leave for school. Dean is almost in tears not wanting to leave his baby brother. "Dean, I'll take care of him. He'll be ok." Dani rubs Dean's back as she walks him to the door.

Dani goes back to Sammy after she watches Dean leave. "Hey buddy." She brushes his bangs off his forehead. "You feeling any better?"

"My tummy hurts." Sammy looks up at her with tear filled eyes.

"I know sweetie." Dani goes to lay down on the couch to snuggle with Sammy, hoping he can get some sleep.

After he slept for a bit, Dani gets Sammy to drink a little Pedialyte. That didn't go over very well, as Sammy suddenly threw up all over himself.

"I'm sorry." he sobs, as Dani kept on rubbing his back and holding him over the trash can.

"It's ok, baby. Shh. Don't cry Sammy." She kisses his head when his stomach finally calms down. "Let's get you cleaned up."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know I was going to..." Sammy sobs, as if he expects Dani to get mad at him for getting sick all over himself.

"Sammy, it's ok baby. You can't help that you're sick." Dani soothes him while cleaning him up and changing his pj's.

After a bath, she wraps Sammy up in a blanket and sits down with him in the rocking chair. "How about we try a Pedialyte frozen pop? I can chop it up some, so it will be like ice chips? I don't want you to get dehydrated, or I will have to get you in to the doctor."

"No doctor." Sammy whimpers.

"Ok, than let's try the frozen pop. It will probably feel good on your throat. We'll take it slow." Dani gives Sammy a small spoonful and he manages to keep it down. He had enough after a couple spoonfuls. When Dean gets home, they are both exhausted.

By the next morning, Sammy is feeling better. He still has a little fever, but his tummy seems to be back to normal. Sammy and Dani spend another quiet day while Dean is at school. They are cuddled on the couch watching TV when Dean comes in the door. Sammy is very happy his brother is home.

"Dean!" Sammy squeals.

"Hey Sammy." Dean ruffles Sammy's hair. "You feeling better?"

"Yeah, De. I lots better."

After Dean's homework and dinner, Dean helps Dani give Sammy his bath. Both boys are finally in bed! Dani hopes that Dean doesn't end up sick like Sammy.

The next morning Dean drags himself into the kitchen. "Dani, I don't feel good."

End


End file.
